Flaky (Emily)
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Bueno,nada :p,es corto pero lindo ,es sobre lo que ocurrio despues de la muerte de Tiger ,me inspire gracias a la cancion Emily de From First to Last , asi que sin mas Disfruten nya


_**Flaky **__**Emily...**_

En un campo de batalla ,ya destrozado con sangre por todos lados , en el suelo yacen agujeros donde deberia haber minas enterradas , armas solitarias detras de algunos arbustos y restos de balas ya usadas , por una parte donde es mas frondoso la flora , nos encontramos una parte descubierta , tecnicamente ,en el medio se encuentra sentado como indio ,un joven de no mas de 15 años de cabellos verdes,de nombre Flippy , tenia la chaqueta rasgada y en uno de los bordes oscuro ,como si esa parte fue expuesta al fuego y parte de ella con manchas rojizas, el joven sollozaba ,mientras habia dos cuerpos sin vidas ,en formas horripilantes

_**Smile and her laughter**_

_**it's the only thing**_

_**that i've waiting for a time **_

_**regardless of our distance and our hope**_

_**grows greather**_

_**ttraped by pretty eyes and letters for all time **_

Uno ,el que parecia mayor ,tenia el cuerpo abierto, dejando que los organos salieran por los costados , parecia que hubiera explotado por dentro , tenia los ojos avellana mirando un punto en la nada ,sus cabellos eran de un verde oscuro con algunos mechones marrones , algo parecido a unas antiparras eran usadas como una vincha para que el cabello no callera a su rotro totalmente palido ... Tenia un collar con dos insignas ,una ponia su nombre y en la otra habia numeros ,algo parecido a un codigo de puesto, pero imposible de leer por el estado de la insignia ,parecian perros con aquello

Sneiky,N ?

El mas pequeño y ultimo ,estaba echo pedazos ,por asi decirlo , un brazo de el salio disparado lejos de donde murio ,su cuerpo tenia mas quemaduras , que el primero ,su cabello era color cafe , no parecia tener mas de 12 , un ojo miraba el piso ,mientras que el otro era imposible saber ,ya que mantenia esa parte del rostro cubierta por el poso , el de cabellos verde no queria ni imaginar con que asquerosidad estara echa la otra parte , su chaqueta tenia un gran agujero dejando ver parte de la piel quemada, en el brazo que seguia en el cuerpo ,llevaba colgando su mochila que estaba en buen aspecto , el de cabello verdes ,le quito de la mochila suavemente, poniendo el brazo cerca del cuerpo inerte ,revolvio un poco la mochila y encontro un fibron , recordaba como sus compañeros usaron ese mismo fibron para pintarle un gracioso bigote a su amigo pequeño mientras dormia ... Esos recuerdos le sacaron una sonrisa ,dejando que algunas lagrimas pasaran por sus lastimada y moradas mejillas...

Mouse KA-BOOM,N?

"Gracias chicos ... Si que les debo una..."

Una mano se poso en el hombro del peliverde ,sus ojos eran color verde que tenian un brillo especial ,al ver a su jefe ,consolandolo , una fila de unos treinta soldados ,se pusieron en una ronda ,poniendo de centro ,a los cuerpos inertes de Sneiky y Mouse , velando por ellos , Flippy cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras mas lagrimas ,pasaban por sus mejillas ,apretando entre sus manos ,su boina que usaba para los uniformes , abrio los ojos una ultima vez ,para ver a sus compañeros muertas ,antes de retirarse , pero alguien se interpuso en su vista ,poniendose de rodillas frente a los cuerpos muertos , este en cambio a los demas ,tenia apenas rasguños en su ropa , se quito la boina ,dejando al aire su cabello verde ,al igual que Flippy, y se la puso en el pecho , se quedo asi un minuto hasta que se levanto,poniendo su boina , se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a Flippy ,este solo tenia la cabeza gacha , la entidad se puso en cuclillas ,hasta quedar cerca de Flippy , cuando levanta la vista queda cara a cara con alguien identico a el ,y en mejor estado fisico ,pero sus ojos no reflejaban nada bueno ,estaban llenos de furia e ira , parecian que no tenian humanidad ,eran de color neon y sus dientes eran en totalidos tan afilados como los caninos , este solo se le quedo viendo un rato, este le dijo algo ,inentendible al principio ,pero luego se aclaro mas, lo mas raro de este era que no mobia los labios para articular palabra alguna ,ladeo la cabeza un poco,sonriente...

"yo creo que a mi ... Me debes algo tambien"

Flippy se mantenia serio ,mirando con irritacion a esa persona que se parecia tanto a el ,pero tan diferente a la vez ...

"Es verdad..."

Flippy bajo la cabeza cansado ,de todas las desgracias ,pero siempre habia algo que le hacia sonreir :sus amigos y compañeros y su novia...

"Crees que todavia nos este esperando ..."

Flippy levanto la mirada hacia su alter ego,un poco impresionada de lo que acababa de decir , este otro miraba al piso como si fuera lo mas intereaante del mundo

"te preocupa?..."

"si..."

"estate tranquilo ,todo termino ,asi que la veremos pronto..."

El alterego desaparecio como el aire , mientras Flippy se dirigia al cuartel ,para su ultima vez en este mugroso campo de batalla ,en el que estuvieron tres dias en batalla ,para acabar vencedores , el iba caminando por paso lento ,hasta que unos pajaritos pasaron volando ,para posarse en la rama de un arbol ,mintras cantaban una melodia preciosa para Flippy, el miro los pajaros detenidamente mientras sonreia , lo mas lindo de esos pajaritos era el color de su plumaje , uno era amarillo y al parecer bastante inquieto ,mientras seguia a uno de color verde oscuro ,este era mas tranquilo ,mientras descansaba en el arbol ...

"No se porque... Pero me recuerdan a mis compañeros ..."

Flippy los miro una ultima vez y siguio el sendero por el que llevaba al cuartel , el ave verde siguio a Flippy ,al igual que el amarillo , mientras ambas seguian cantando una linda melodia...

..._**the only thing i 've waiting for a time **_

_**i hope it's sometime worth the waiting**_

_**cause is the onlythat i ever feel real **_

_**thounder storm could never stop me**_

_**cause there is no one in the world like**_

_**...Flaky**_

**De vuelta a casa...**

A pasado unos años desde la ultima guerra , ya que el proyecto T.I.G.E.R. A funcionado a lo planeado ...

Todos los miembros del proyecto se han reunido por la perdida de los soldados Sneiky y Mouse, todos estan de pie observando los ataudes de sus compañeros con rosas hermosas y bien cuidadas de muchos colores ,mientras que en el inicio del ataud se encontraban los fotos de los fallecidos y sus respectivas insignias y boinas...

Luego de un par de horas los invitados van llendo a sus hogares hasta que queda Flippy, respira profundamente hasta exalar todo el aire de sus pulmones , pero antes de que pueda pasar por el umbral de la gran puerta,un hombre con un saco color negro y unos anteojos oscuros y cabellos violetas ,le tapa la salida ...

"disculpe ,usted es el joven Flippy?..."

"Si... Se le ofrece algo?..."

"Pues... Esto es para ti..."

El hombre discapacitado ,saca de uno de sus bolsillo ,un sobre ,blanco ,con una etiqueta ,con el nombre de Flippy...

"Esto es de sus compañeros..."

El hombre le tiende en la mano el sobre a Flippy ,mientras sale de una puerta trasera , este solo se queda mirando el sobre como si fuera la cosa mas interesante , le pasa un dedo sobre el ,observando la blancura del sobre , el solo cierra fuerte los ojos reteniendo las lagrimas ,apretando el sobre con sus fuerzas , se tallo un ojo y siguio su recorrido fuera de la iglesia , dirigiendose a un Gol negro , que llevaba de conductor una linda peliroja con ojos rubi, llamada Flaky

Flippy abre la puerta del co-piloto , observando con felicidad a su novia , cuando cerro la puerta la peliroja le abrazo fuertemente ,mientras el de cabellos verdes le correspondia , soltaron un poco de lagrimas ...

_**She is simple yet confused **_

_**her sparkly eyes make me wake at my words,they tremble**_

_**days seem like years of this month on december**_

_**The winter coldens me for i have yet to sleep**_

_**and never will i give up trying **_

_**Because your are everythings's for me**_

**4 años despues...**

_**Diario de Flippy**_

_**Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde la guerra contra Tiger ,pero todo salio con un final feliz , a menos que este en coma en una camilla en Irak jejeje... Ok nop.-.**_

_**Hace 4 años le he pedido matrimonio a Flaky y ella habia aceptado felizmente ,y tuvimos 2 hijos una niña y un niño , la niña se llama Nutty siempre se viste raro pero de una manera adorable siempre lleva dos colitas para su cabello verde ,al igual conmigo , tiene los ojos igual que su mama , pero la adiccion a los dulces que tiene ,nadie save de donde la saco, lo mas tierno de ella es que no le teme a nada , al niño le llame Mouse por honor a mi compañero mas pequeño , tiene el cabello rojo ,casposo como Flaky y tiene mis ojos , es muy asustadizo pero muy tranquilo , no es frenetico como su hermana, hoy vamos a tener a nuestro tercer hijo ,estoy muy ansioso ,com sera?...**_

_**Uno de los doctores me dice que puedo pasar , al entrar a la habitacion , me encuentro con Flaky... Mi Flaky ... Mi hermosa esposa ,sus ojos siempre muestran felicidad y tranquilidad , mientras sostenia a nuestro tercer hijoen sus fragiles brazos , me acerque a ella a paso lento y me dejo levantarlo en brazo ,era tan fragil , su cabello era totalmente rojo con unos cuantos mechones de color verde , cuando abrio los ojos pude ver sus ojos neon mirarme con firmeza y derecho , me causo gracia al ver que se parecia tanto a Fliqpy ,dirigi mi mirada hacia la otra pared ,cuando observe a mi alter ego al lado de la camilla mientras que con un brazo se agarraba el otro ,le dije mentalmente que viniera a verlo ,se acerco a paso lento a mi , los niños entraron corrieron ,solo para ver a su pequeño hermano , en eso Fliqpy ,toma mi cuerpo ,sin saver que pasaria en las proximas horas...**_

**Diario de Fliqpy...**

_**Tome el cuerpo de mi portador por unas horas ,solo para conocer a la familia completa, abri los ojos y comtemple a la criatura hermosa que tenia en mis brazos , su pelo era rojo con algunos mechones verdes en sus costados , sus ojos eran iguales a los mios ,hasta parecia que me manteni la mirada, me parecio un gesto tierno , desvie la mirada hacia sus otros hijos , observee detenidamente a cada uno la niña de 4, tenia una actitud propia de Flippy ,de que no le temia a nada , lo que me parecio raro fue que tenia puesto ropa fosforecente ,de verde fluo y llevaba en su cabela dulces pegados ,hasta tenia unos aritos en forma de chupetines, el niño se parecia totalmente a Flaky ,aunque sus ojos eran verdes como los de Flippy , llevaba una remerita roja con el estampado de un pollito y unos pantalones negros , era demasiado tranquilo ,me causaba un poco de incomodidad , pero ... Era tierno como ella , desvie la mirada a ella ... Todavia era bonita ,Flippy no mentia ,Flaky si era una belleza, y por ultima vez mire al tercer niño , ahora tenia una sonrisa en los labios ,e intento agarrarme el dedo , sonrei de lado y le puse mi boina, sobre su fragil cabezita , era toda una ternura , pero ya era demasiado para mi , unos pajaritos entraron por la ventana cantando una melodia que se me era conocida , era igual... A la de hace 4 años ,en la guerra... Cielos... Si paso mucho tiempo , observo a las pajaritos una ultima vez,**_

_**No se porque... Pero me recuerdan a mis compañeros...**_

_**The only thing that i have waiting for a time **_

_**I hope its sometime worth the waithing**_

_**Cause is the only that i ever feel real **_

_**Thounder storm could never stop me **_

_**Cause there is no one in the word like ...**_

_**Flaky~ **_

_**Digan lo que quieran ,pero a mi ... ME ENCANTO Y LO AME :D**_

_**Asi que... Un reviuw ,algo?**_

_**Gracias y nada , los quiero (^*w*^)**_

_**KC fuera byeee 3**_

_**PDs: la cancion se llama Emily de From First to Last y el cantante es Skrillex **_


End file.
